flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
PokemonMisc
=A Bunch of US President Puns= *Rotom Washington *John Wormadams *Thomasquerain Jefferson *James Oddishon *James Hitmonroe *John Quinscyther Adams *Sandshrew Jackson *Martin Vanilluxe Buren *William Henry Harriyama *John Aerodactyler *James Empolkeon *Zachtillery Taylor *Millard Heatmore *Basculin Pierce *James Sawsbuchanan *Amachamp Lincoln *Andrewgong Jonslyon *Ulysses S. Grantbull *Rutherford B. Shayesmin *James A. Gengarfield *Chespin A. Arthur *Grover Stoutland *Benjaminun Harrison *William McNidokingley *Theodore Roosyveltal *William Howard Scrafty *Woodrow Qwilfishson *Wargreninja G. Harding *Calvin Tentacoolidge *Herbert Snover *Franklin D. Tentacruelsevelt *Braviharry S. Truman *Dwight D. Gorugeistenhower *John F. Blazikennedy *Lyndoone B. Johnson *Richard Onixon *Gerald Wailford *Jimmy Carticuno *Aggronald Raegan *George H. W. Busharana *Azumabill Clinton *George W. Busharna *Barack Obamasnow *Donald Trumpshoos =Favourite Pokemon= Rules: you cannot have the same Pokemon appear twice, and the top favourite is coloured gold =TBA= JOHTO - 10 *'Feraligatr' (Torrent; Liquidation, Waterfall, Return, Earthquake, Crunch, Ice Punch, Swords Dance, Dragon Dance) *'Furret' (Frisk; Surf, Sucker Punch, Return, Brick Break, Shadow Claw, U-Turn, Thunder Punch, Slash, Knock Off, Super Fang, Focus Energy, Charm, Trick, Coil) *'Lanturn' (Volt Absorb; Thunderbolt, Scald, Surf, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Signal Beam, Spit Up, Thunder Wave, Stockpile, Swallow) *'Xatu' (Magic Bounce; Psyshock, Psychic, Signal Beam, Ominous Wind, Future Sight, Giga Drain, Heat Wave, Stored Power, Roost, Confuse Ray) *'Ampharos' (Static; Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Focus Blast, Signal Beam, Power Gem, Cotton Guard, Light Screen) *'Azumarill' (Huge Power; Waterfall, Aqua Tail, Play Rough, Superpower, Ice Punch, Aqua Jet, Brick Break, Bulldoze, Bounce) *'Jumpluff' (Chlorophyll; Seed Bomb, Acrobatics, Bounce, U-Turn, Giga Drain, Leech Seed, Sunny Day, Sleep Powder, Swords Dance, Cotton Guard, Encore, Memento) *'Quagsire' (Unaware; Scald, Mud Slap, Earthquake, Spit Up, Recover, Amnesia, Swagger, Stockpile, Swallow, Curse) *'Mantine' (Swift Swim; Ice Beam, Scald, Mirror Coat, Air Slash, Signal Beam, Psybeam, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Roost, Confuse Ray) *'Tyranitar' (Sand Stream; Stone Edge, Crunch, Return, Payback, Fire Punch, Aerial Ace, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Earthquake, Dragon Dance, Curse) KANTO - 6 *'Nidoking' (Sheer Force; Thunderbolt, Ice Bomb, Return, Flamethrower, Sludge Wave, Earth Power, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Megahorn) *'Alakazam' (Synchronise; Psyshock, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Focus Blast, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Calm Mind) *'Tentacruel' (Liquid Ooze; Scald, Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, Hex, Toxic Spikes, Toxic, Rain Dance) *'Cloyster' (Skill Link; Icicle Spear, Ice Shard, Spike Cannon, Rock Blast, Poison Jab, Liquidation, Iron Defence, Shell Smash, Spikes) *'Magnezone' (Analytic; Flash Cannon, Zap Cannon, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Signal Beam, Tri Attack, Mirror Coat, Thunder Wave, Magnet Rise, Light Screen) *'Arcanine' (Intimidate; Wild Charge, Close Combat, Outrage, Morning Sun, Crunch, Swagger, Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Flare Blitz, Solar Beam, Roar, Sunny Day) SINNOH - 5 *'Luxray' (Intimidate; Ice Fang, Crunch, Wild Charge, Thunder Fang, Volt Switch, Return) *'Vespiquen' (Pressure; Fell Stinger, Attack Order, Aerial Ace, U-Turn, Pursuit, Infestation, Toxic, Defend Order, Heal Order, Hone Claws, Destiny Bond) *'Honchkrow' (Super Luck; Sucker Punch, Brave Bird, Superpower, Steel Wing, Drill Peck, Night Slash, Heat Wave, Tailwind, Roost, Defog, Thunder Wave, Nasty Plot) *'Toxicroak' (Poison Touch; Focus Punch, Drain Punch, Knock Off, Poison Jab, X-Scissor, Cross Chop, Gunk Shot, Earthquake, Brick Break, Close Combat, Ice Punch, Bulk Up) *'Gallade' (Inner Focus; Drain Punch, Leaf Blade, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Ice Punch, Brick Break, Shadow Sneak, Close Combat, Swords Dance) ALOLA - 6 *'Alolan Muk' (Poison Touch; Knock Off, Crunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Poison Jab, Thunder Punch, Flamethrower, Shadow Sneak, Fire Blast, Pursuit, Recycle, Gunk Shot) *'Wishiwashi' (Schooling; Aqua Ring, Surf, Hydro Pump, U-Turn, Waterfall, Liquidation, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Double-Edge) *'Tsareena' (Queenly Majesty; High Jump Kick, Trop Kick, Play Rough, Power Whip, Synthesis, Knock Off, U-Turn, Acrobatics, Light Screen, Reflect) *'Kommo-o' (Bulletproof; Sky Uppercut, Dragon Claw, Clanging Scales, Close Combat, Poison Jab, X-Scissor, Ice Punch, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Earthquake, Belly Drum, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Counter) KALOS - 6 *'Vivillon' (Compound Eyes; Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Hidden Power, Infestation, Hurricane, Bug Buzz, Draining Kiss, Powder, Poison Powder, Protect, Quiver Dance, Calm Mind, Safeguard) *'Aegislash' (Stance Change; Iron Head, Shadow Ball, Flash Cannon, Shadow Claw, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Swords Dance, Autotomise, Shadow Sneak) *'Aromatisse' (Aroma Veil; Trick Room, Calm Mind, Draining Kiss, Moonblast, Light Screen, Attract, Reflect, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Energy Ball, Misty Terrain) *'Goodra' (Hydration; Rain Dance, Aqua Tail, Rest, Power Whip, Superpower, Muddy Water, Sludge Bomb, Dragon Claw, Infestation) *'Noivern' (Infiltrator; Flamethrower, Boomburst, Solar Beam, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane) HOENN - 5 *'Exploud' (Scrappy; Boomburst, Earthquake, Focus Blast, Overheat, Extrasensory, Surf, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Blizzard, Rest, Sleep Talk) *'Mawile' (Intimidate; Play Rough, Ice Punch, Crunch, Iron Head, Sucker Punch, Thunder Fang, Swords Dance) *'Wailord' (Water Veil; Water Spout, Scald, Ice Beam, Surf, Earthquake, Heavy Slam, Waterfall, Avalanche, Curse, Aqua Ring) *'Castform' (Forecast; Weather Ball, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, Hurricane, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Thunder, Future Sight, Sunny Day, Hail, Sandstorm, Rain Dance, Tailwind) *'Absol' (Pressure; Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Stone Edge, Sucker Punch, Megahorn, Play Rough, Superpower, Aerial Ace, Knock Off, Swords Dance) UNOVA - 11 *'Leavanny' (Chlorophyll; Leaf Blade, Return, X-Scissor, Fell Stinger, Steel Wing, Shadow Claw, Aerial Ace, Swords Dance, Me First, Agility) *'Scolipede' (Speed Boost; Megahorn, Aqua Tail, Poison Jab, X-Scissor, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Swords Dance, Rollout, Rock Slide) *'Zoroark' (Illusion; Night Daze, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Extrasensory, U-Turn, Nasty Plot, Sucker Punch, Taunt) *'Cinccino' (Skill Link; Tail Slap, Bullet Seed, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Rock Blast, Sing, Wake-Up Slap) *'Reuniclus' (Magic Guard; Drain Punch, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Fire Punch, Psychic, Psyshock, Infestation, Calm Mind, Recover, Trick Room, Shock Wave, Confuse Ray) *'Sawsbuck' (Serene Grace; Horn Leech, Megahorn, Jump Kick, Double Kick, Headbutt, Leech Seed, Synthesis, Return, Double-Edge, Secret Power, Wild Charge, Aromatherapy, Safeguard, Light Screen, Swords Dance) *'Jellicent' (Cursed Body; Surf, Scald, Hex, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Pain Split, Confuse Ray, Acid Armour, Energy Ball, Trick Room, Recover) *'Beartic' (Snow Cloak; Focus Punch, Dive, Aqua Jet, Avalanche, Icicle Crash, Yawn, Frost Breath, Superpower, Ice Beam, Brick Break, Shadow Claw, Hail, Bulk Up, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Swords Dance) *'Mienshao' (Regenerator; Fake Out, High Jump Kick, Jump Kick, Drain Punch, Poison Jab, Stone Edge, U-Turn, Aerial Ace, Acrobatics, Bounce, Swords Dance) *'Golurk' (Iron Fist; Fly, Fire Punch, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Earthquake, Focus Punch, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Stomping Tantrum, Drain Punch, Mirror Coat, Stealth Rock) Category:Post-Test Page Category:WIP Category:Opinions